Apprentice Rising
by ImmortalNightmares
Summary: Thanks to a new duo of villains, Slade uncovers the secret to getting his apprentice back, and unleashing Robin's dark side. Set between seasons one and two. Possibly AU. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Chapter One - Spiders

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. This is a non-commercial fan-fic._

* * *

 **1: Chapter One - Spiders**

Titan Tower was particularly loud that day. Normally the familiar clamor of Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling and playing video games wouldn't have bothered Robin all that much, but today was different. Much different. It was his first birthday without Bruce.

Since coming to Jump City and starting the Teen Titans, Robin had only become more determined to separate himself from Batman. It was a productive way to release his anger and step out of the dark knight's shadow. Not to get everything wrong, though. He was grateful to Bruce. He owed the man his life. Bruce had given him a home, took him in and raised him.

When Robin's parents had died, it was the worst time of his life. The memory was still as vivid and fresh in his mind as it had been seven years ago, almost half his life ago. He thought back to his child self watching as the beautiful and familiar acrobatic dance of his parents came to a horrific and permanent end. The incredible trapeze routines all three of the flying Graysons had rehearsed a thousand times took a truly twisted turn. He watched as the once unbreakable ropes tore apart right before his eight year old eyes. Then the impossible happened. His parents who never missed a beat, never failed to catch the next bar or limb, fell to their deaths.

Robin held back tears, clenching his fists at the memory. Why was he thinking about his past so much right now? He already knew the answer. It wasn't just his first birthday in seven years without Bruce. It was his first birthday ever without a parent.

As much as he wouldn't admit it right now, he really missed his second father, but he was too proud to call him. Robin was still way too angry. He thought back to that night almost a year ago when Batman had taken something from Robin he could never forgive him for. His chance at revenge. Batman had tracked down his parents' killer, the man who'd cut their ropes all those years ago, and gotten him to jail.

Robin hadn't been able to take part in any of it. Tony Zucco was his fight, his bad guy to take down, and Batman had stolen that from him. That was the end of Batman and Robin for him. It was hard enough being bossed around by an overprotective parent who wouldn't let him go on any really dangerous missions half the time, among other things, but Zucco had been the last straw.

Robin didn't realize how tense he was until Starfire put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her beautiful worried face, feeling slightly startled. Her emerald green eyes were full of concern.

"Friend Robin," she said, "what is wrong? Are you damaged?"

Robin forced a ghost of a smile. "I'm fine. Really."

The lie wasn't fooling anyone in the room. Now all his friends were looking at him. It was actually pretty embarrassing, and Robin turned a little pink. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself just closing it again, at a loss for words. When no one said anything for well over sixty seconds, things were really getting awkward.

Finally, Beast Boy gestured with his hand tentatively and started with a, "Dude, are you-" then the alarms sounded, and Titan Tower screamed red alert.

Robin sighed with relief at the distraction. As selfish as it was of him, he didn't want to explain anything, and kicking bad guy butt was the perfect excuse not to.

Cyborg was at the main computer in seconds, analyzing the threat. "It looks like some kind of giant spider terrorizing the city! Man, I hate bugs."

"Dude..." Beast Boy said warily as a second figure entered the scene, "That's two giant spiders."

Getting kind of excited, Robin shouted, "Titans, go!"

That got everyone running, or in some cases flying, out of the tower in a heartbeat. They raced downtown and put all their abilities into play. The first spider went down almost too easily. Just when they had it right where they wanted it, though, glowing ripples appeared in the air and it vanished within it, slipping out of sight.

 _It retreated at least,_ Robin thought grudgingly, but he really wanted to beat that other spider before it got away. He needed to make sure they didn't come back, and he wanted to know what the heck they were doing here in the first place. Shooting a grappling hook right into the spider's tough but not invincible exoskeleton, Robin closed the distance between them and began trapping it's legs in a tangle of wire. Unfortunately, the spider tore it apart with ease.

"Hmm, you're tougher than your partner," he said with a grin. "This should be fun."

Robin could have sworn then that the spider's many eyes narrowed in an almost human way. The expression, if you could call it that, was almost analytical. Had it understood him? Robin's moment of surprise was all the spider needed. Taking advantage, it swung one of it's many enormous legs at Robin and kicked him right in the chest. With a loud crack coming from his rib cage, he flew backwards and high into the air, screaming in surprise and pain. He was shocked by the sheer unpredicted strength, and the edges of his vision were going dark from agony.

Just before he crashed hard to the ground, he saw the second spider disappearing through a ripple in space, and his friends getting very far away. Feeling agony sear though his back and chest and skull, Robin groaned. He tried to sit up and examined his slashed chest with dismay. His uniform was in ruins, torn beyond recognition. His trademark R badge was gone, and so was one of his shoes.

He had to get back to Titan Tower fast. He needed medical help badly. As he tried to stand, though, it was too much for him, and he toppled to the ground, landing on the side of his head with a painful force and blacking out. His last thought was, _If only Bruce could see me now..._

* * *

"Hey! Sis! He's coming to!"

Robin's eyes flickered open painfully to a dim room. The first thing he noticed was that he was on a bed with a black boy about his age hovering over him. The guy looked relieved but kind of freaked out.

"Where am I?" Robin groaned, trying to get up.

The boy instantly pushed him back down looking panicked. "Whoa, man! Too soon. You were pretty beat up. How'd you get so hurt? What's the last thing you remember?"

He then looked down at himself. "Damn. Sis and me are go'n to get so busted for this."

Robin could hear blasting music and loud voices, so he thought he had a good idea what was going on. A party. There was a party downstairs, and the guy throwing it didn't look over fourteen, much less twenty one.

Rolling his eyes, Robin said, "Looks like you saved me, so thanks, but I really need to-" Robin stopped mid sentence short of saying _arrest you._

He realized something horrifying. His mask was off, and his watch was gone. Panicking, he tore the covers off of him and looked down at his body. He was wearing a dark tee shirt and jeans.

"Uh, sorry about that," the other teen stuttered. "Your clothes were all torn up, so I gave you some of mine. You don't mind do you?"

He looked so nervous and sincere that Robin tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Playing it as cool as he could he asked, "And, did you see my..." He struggled with the next words. "...glasses? Sunglasses, I mean... and watch?" Just in case, he couldn't say _mask_. It could give away his secret identity.

The other teen looked confused. "Nope. I just found you out in our alley all scraped up and bruised."

Robin sighed with relief, unable to hold it in. Still something was getting on his nerves. He raised a slightly angry eyebrow. "And you didn't call an ambulance, why?" He already knew the answer.

The black boy was struggling for words. Strangely enough it was a black girl stepping into the room who answered. "Party. Our parents are out of town, and we don't want the cops showing up and calling them." She looked freaked.

The black boy on the other hand looked relieved he at least wasn't alone with Robin anymore. "Hey, sis," he said.

Robin narrowed his eyes. The girl continued. "Look, please, just let this go. I was going to drive you to the hospital as soon as you woke up."

Her wide almond eyes shone with worry, and Robin sighed. "I really don't like breaking the law, but just this once, fine. Thanks for saving me by the way. I do owe you, don't I?"

The girl actually rolled her eyes. "You don't have fun much, do you? What are you, twelve?"

Robin glared at that. "No. Fifteen!" He then widened his eyes in shock. It was the first time he'd said it. He was fifteen as of today. He'd almost forgotten.

"Chill man! It was just a joke," the brother said, suddenly keeping his distance.

Robin smiled kind of sadly and finally admitted, "It's my birthday, and that sucks. Sorry I freaked."

The girl raised an eyebrow and smiled back. "Well, happy birthday then. I'm Cora and this is my brother Josh. Nice to meet you... um, what's your name?"

Robin covered his wariness with a trademark side grin. "Dick Grayson."

If he hadn't been so busy trying to keep his composure after using his birth name, he would have seen Josh's eyes widen in curiosity. He let Cora help him up into the light, then pain shot through him like a hundred knives. He groaned, and Cora gripped his arm tighter.

"Sorry!" she said with worry spread across her face. "Um...are you okay? What can I do?"

Robin chuckled painfully, noticing that she actually was kind of hot now that he could see her more clearly. "Um, do you have any tylenol or something? Or just some water?"

She smiled and nodded, gently ushering him down the hall and to a bathroom. Robin could see a staircase out of the corner of his eye, leading to a room full of strobe lights and dancing people. He sighed, feeling guilty for ignoring this crime, no matter how small it was. Before he could think too long on it, Cora led him into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet. She rummaged through a cabinet above a sink and handed him a bottle of tylenol. He opened it and looked at it, just to make sure it wasn't accidentally something else. Feeling reassured, he took the cup of water Cora handed him gratefully and gulped down a couple of the pills.

He could have sworn the water tasted a bit salty, though. That was kind of weird, but not too much considering his taste buds could be off. Still, spending years with Bruce had taught him to over analyze literally everything just in case. So poisoning actually crossed his mind. He quickly crossed that off as ridiculous. These guys were just ordinary kids, and it was like no poison he'd smelled or tasted before.

Cora actually giggled. "What's the serious face all about?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and allowed a mischievous smile. "Just trying to decide if you'd poisoned me."

She looked incredulous then laughed even harder. Robin joined in. It had been the truth, but it made kind of a good joke too. Cora smiled at him even wider. "You know you have really cute blue eyes. They really pop."

"Uh...thanks..." Robin blushed, feeling uncomfortable not only from a hot girl complimenting him, but because he hadn't let anyone see his eyes in almost a year.

One thing Bruce had made him promise before starting the Teen Titans was that the mask stayed. He wasn't allowed to reveal his secret identity to anyone, not even his teammates. That was another thing he hated Bruce for. He was feeling pretty pissed about it right then actually. Still, wasn't _hate_ kind of a strong word? He creased his brow in confusion as he realized it really didn't feel too strong at all. It should have though.

Robin was snapped out of his thoughts when Cora suddenly lifted up his chin, almost seductively. "You really shouldn't keep those eyes covered all the time, _Robin_."

His eyes widened in shock as she said the name, and he turned instantly alert. He rushed into a combat ready pose then groaned out in pain. She smirked at him. "I don't know why you thought tylenol would do any good. I guess you thought it would help you for a few minutes while you got back to your little Titan friends? Hmm?"

He glared at her venomously, feeling more angry than he usually did towards any villain. He lunged at her and tried to punch her hard in the face, but she dodged with surprising grace. He landed pitifully on the floor and cried out as she pinned his back down with her boot. "Also, Robin," she said looking down at him, "I really did poison you."

Robin's eyes widened in horror, and he yelled, "How long do I have? Tell me!"

Cora looked at him with mock pity. "Oh, it takes effect very quickly. It should have begun to spread already. I give you a few more minutes before it's done."

Robin felt a twist of despair but also anger. "Tell me how to stop it!" he growled menacingly. "Tell me or I'll beat it out of you until you're begging for me to stop!"

His eyes were wide with an intense rage that even managed to be terrifying. Cora liked that expression and the words even more. She laughed, and to Robin's surprise she stepped off of him and helped him up. "It's not a poison that kills you, silly boy, and it'll wear off in seventy two hours if you don't want more."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He was thrown completely off guard. What was weirder was that he wasn't hurting as badly as he had been. Confused, he lifted up his shirt and looked down at his rib cage. The bruising was disappearing before his eyes. What was going on?

"Looks like all those injuries I gave you earlier are starting to heal," Cora said with a knowing smile.

Okay. Now he was double whammied. Robin looked at her in shock. "Wait, you're that giant spider?!"

She pouted, pretending to look hurt. "What, don't think I'm pretty now? That's just one of my forms, you know."

Robin blushed as she leaned into him. Cora really was hot, and she was so close to him. He could feel her sweet cinnamon scented breath on his cheek. "Anyway, Robin," she asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Robin thought about it. "I...I feel great." He was surprised and kind of relieved but also wary.

He steeled himself and looked at Cora seriously. "It's the poison, isn't it? I'm guessing it didn't just heal me. What else does it do?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop being so serious all the time." She sighed, stepping back from him. For once he didn't bother attacking her. He just stood across from her, trying to figure her out.

"The poison is actually a drop of my blood, and aside from enhancements like healing, it does something else, something way cooler." She paused for effect, annoying Robin with the wait.

He growled. "What else does it do, Cora?"

Cora smiled, enjoying the fire in his eyes. "It brings out the darkest parts of you. The things that hide in the corners of your mind. The shadows within."

Horror spread across Robin's entire face. He felt slight relief as he thought of something, though. "I don't have darkness anywhere. I'm a hero." He said it with more confidence than he felt.

Cora saw right through him, though. He was scared. Her words were playing over and over in his head.

 _The darkest parts of you..._

 _The things that hide in the corners of your mind..._

 _The shadows within..._

 _Shadows..._

 _Shadow..._

 _I'm always in his shadow..._

Robin narrowed his eyes at the thought. He'd been played like a sucker. Batman wouldn't have let that happen to him, so why did Robin?

"I'm always in his shadow..." he said aloud, not even realizing it.

A multitude of voices were spinning through his mind, and they were getting louder. Robin clutched his head, trying to shut it all out. "He never understood me. He was always telling me what to do. Treating me like a child. He wouldn't..."

Robbin gritted his teeth. "He wouldn't let me go after Zucco...Zucco was mine. Mine to get revenge on!"

"Who are we talking about here, Robin?" Cora asked, trying to hide her amusement. It was always one of her favorite parts when the darkness started to take over.

"Who..." Robin looked up at Cora. "Batman of course. Never heard of Batman and Robin?"

"Sorry," said Cora. "Gotham's not my thing. I've heard of the dark knight, though. Who hasn't?"

Jealousy built up in Robin at those words, and he screamed, "I'm always in his shadow! Why can't I just step out of it?!" Frustrated and enraged, Robin swung his arm out and knocked a multitude of objects to the ground.

"He raised me, taught me almost everything I know, so how do I get away?" He looked up at Cora desperately as if she had an answer.

"So he made you who you are?" she asked carefully, trying not to let him direct his anger at her. That never ended well.

Robin nodded. "I wouldn't be the person I am today if not for him. I wouldn't be Robin if it wasn't for Batman."

"So, that's easy then," reasoned Cora. "If you don't want Batman to define you, then don't be Robin."

His eyes widened at those words. They seemed too ridiculous to consider, and yet...They were so perfect too. The solution was so simple, and he smiled.

He looked up at Cora with a wicked side smile, confidence filling him. "Thanks. Call me Dick."

Cora grinned with sinister satisfaction. This was going to be so much fun. Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "So, what do you want to do first, Dick?"

His head spun with the possibilities. He needed to do something very un-Robin like. Getting in trouble? Committing a crime? Partying? He smiled as it hit him. "Have room for an extra guest? I might be able to help kick this party up a notch."

Cora wasn't sure what he meant and eyed him curiously. "Yeah, but what do you mean?"

Dick raised a cocky eyebrow and smiled at her. "Chaos. There's a house full of rebellious teenagers down there. What would your blood do to them?" He let that sit then continued to the punchline. "What could we all do to this city?"

The implications hit home, and Cora's satisfaction grew tenfold. She was getting excited. At first she'd had doubts about the boy wonder having enough dark in him to do much more than complain, but hero or not, he'd had a villain inside of him. This was really going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter Two - Party Animals

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics. This is a non-commercial fan-fic._

* * *

 **2: Chapter Two - Party Animals**

Even though the city was in chaos, Starfire wasn't giving up her case easily. "But what about Robin! He could be hurt and lost! We must find him, before..."

"Star!" Cyborg grabbed her shoulders seriously. "The rest of us don't like this any more than you do, but we have to keep our priorities straight. The mall in particular is taking a heavy hit, and we don't know why. People need our help, and if Robin were here he'd tell us to do something about it."

"But..." Disappointed, Starfire finally gave up. "All right, but we are going to search for him again after this."

Cyborg smiled sadly and nodded. Then he started snapping orders. "Beast Boy, Star! You split up and go after all the buildings under attack except for the mall. Raven and me are going to take down whoever is ruining the mall this fast. Titans, go!" And with that they all split up.

With a midnight blue cloak billowing around her, Raven started flying next to Cyborg to keep pace, then she said, "What bothers me is that we haven't found Robin all day. It's starting to feel freakishly familiar, almost like he doesn't want to be found."

Pain and vehement denial welled up in Cyborg as the memories hit him. "No, Rae. It's never going to be like last time again. After Slade lost to Robin, there's no way he'd try that again. Robin wouldn't put up with someone threatening us again anyway, not so soon after that...that incident."

Cyborg's voice broke down as he spoke, and Raven couldn't blame him. Whether they'd admit it or not, no one was over what Slade had done over a month ago. He'd threatened all the Titan's lives if Robin didn't do everything he asked. Before they'd figured out what was going on, they'd honestly thought Robin had gone dark. It was horrific, but a relief when they all learned the truth. It still left scars, though.

Gathering himself and looking tougher than the empath beside him knew he felt, Cyborg said, "Now, let's get to that mall, and fast!"

Raven nodded, glad for the distraction. Kicking bad guy butt was the perfect excuse to shut all her worries out. Little did she know, her worries were about to get much, much worse.

* * *

Okay, this was even funner than he had imagined. At first it was boring as hell waiting as half the party complained about parents, school and their other issues, but it paid off quickly enough. With the suggestion of taking their rebellion even further, most easily gave into the peer pressure. The rest were either still too goodie goodie two shoes or crying about their mundane problems. Seriously. What. A. Pain.

Anyway, that's when things picked up. With crowbars, baseball bats and torches in tow, they'd started doing everything from vandalism to robberies to decimating buildings. Still preferring his tools of choice after Cora gave him his belt back, Robin...no... _Dick_ was making quick work of a shopping mall. He was having way too much fun slicing up posters and torching clothing. Stealing from the cashiers was pretty thrilling too. Still, Cora stopped him before he started on the next store.

"Okay, this is fun and all, Dick, but... I love this store!" She pleaded with her eyes.

 _Dick_ faked a sigh, pretending to think it over. "Okay, Cora. Fine." He then grinned playfully. "Let's go pick some stuff out!"

Cora giggled then, and the two rushed inside. Before the cashier could press the alarm, Dick had a sharp bladed shuriken to their neck. "One more move, and you're a dead woman." She whimpered and moved her hand away from the alarm.

Dick rolled his eyes, and before she could take another breath, he knocked her out cold on the counter. The few customers who were still out this late mostly shrank back, but Dick thought he spotted a few who were more keen on taking action. In the blink of an eye, he threw a shuriken just shy of one of their heads, stopping them mid step.

Smirking, he said, "This is a robbery. If anyone else makes a move, they'll really regret it."

"Hey, Dick." He turned his head to Cora who was begging playfully. She had two shirts in hand. "Can I have these? Which one of them looks better on me?"

He thought about it for a second then said, "Definitely the purple one, but seriously, take as many as you want!"

"Yay!" she chimed in playfully, giving him a knowing look.

He grinned back, then continued to look around at the customers he was keeping in check. That's when he spotted the outfit in the window, and his smile widened. Stripping the mannequin of its dignity, Dick changed into the silken red shirt and sleek black jacket with pants to match.

"Nice look," Cora complimented.

"Thanks," he said, straightening the jacket. "You too."

The moment was soured when one of the customers broke the terrified silence and shouted, "You won't get away with this! The cops or the Teen Titans will get you for this!"

Dick glowered at him hatefully. "Keep your mouth shut!" That made any bravery the customer had managed to build up disappear in an instant.

Satisfied, Dick said, "That's what I thought. Besides...Cops? Titans?" He laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "The cops are a joke, and I've already given the Titans a run for their money. They wouldn't stand a chance."

And with those words he and Cora left the shop, several stunned and terrified faces staring after them. "Okay, this is _really_ fun." Cora giggled. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Dick shrugged. "Me neither. I guess it just took a push. Thanks by the way."

They were looking into each other's eyes now. Both mesmerized as stars shone and bright flames licked the buildings behind them. Suddenly leaning deeper and deeper into each other, the warmth of their bodies melding, their lips closed the distance. Passion enveloping them, reason vanishing, they started their first deadly kiss.

* * *

"Okay, that is really messed up," Cyborg said with anger in his eyes.

Raven silently agreed as the two of them assessed the burning buildings, cowering customers, and the two teens who seemed to be the center of it all. They'd ended a make out session and were now talking animatedly about what crimes to do next.

"Good point. I mean," the dark skinned girl continued, "It's not like the mall can get much more damaged than this anyway, so what do _you_ really want to do next, Dick?"

The dark haired boy seemed to really think about it. Finally he said. "This was just the opening act. Act two needs to be something really special. I think I'm getting a pretty epic idea, but it could take some planning and a bit of time, maybe even a few days."

The girl smiled but rolled her eyes. "If I didn't _really_ like you, I wouldn't be giving you more than those seventy two hours."

The boy tensed. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay this way. Don't tell me you're gonna ditch me." The was a hint of real danger in his voice.

The girl laughed, looking at Dick with an almost hungry look in her eyes. "As long as you're this entertaining, you've got nothing to to worry about."

Raven and Cyborg had no idea what this conversation was becoming about, but they didn't care. They just knew they needed to stop these nut jobs before things got any worse. They nodded at each other in silent understanding, then without warning, they came out of hiding and attacked.

Hovering in the air, a menacing, dark aura about her, Raven chanted, "Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Dark magic shot out from her hands, but to her shock, the boy dodged the attack with ease. He didn't even looked phased. He just looked annoyed. As he noticed Cyborg preparing to blast the girl, though, the boy's eyes narrowed, and he swiftly shot a grappling hook at her. It spun around her, wrapping her waist in wire, then he pulled her towards him and out of the line of fire. He was just in time too.

Fury filled Raven as she realized she recognized the tool all to well. "That belongs to Robin! Where did you get that grappling hook?!"

A weird flurry of emotions crossed the dark haired boy's face, until it settled into a sly smirk. "Oh, it did belong to Robin. It's mine now, though."

Crying out in fury, Raven rapidly shot magic at the boy. Cyborg was quick to join in. To their frustration, the guy just continued to dodge the attacks with ease. Oddly enough, though, his expression looked like he almost seemed to be warring with himself.

"Where is Robin!" Cyborg shouted angrily. "What did you do to our friend?!"

The dark haired boy didn't answer, but the black girl spoke. "Why don't you just tell them, _Dick_? Or are you starting to have doubts?"

The words and the way she emphasized the boy's name made Raven's eyes narrow. A horrifying idea was starting to build up in her mind. It was too bad to consider, but it was something she had to know. Drawing on her mental powers with dread in her heart, she zeroed in on the boy. She froze in utter horror as she felt it. The familiar pull of her and Robin's connection. This boy...this criminal who'd devastated the mall...he couldn't be. He couldn't be Robin! Panicking, she started analyzing his mind, shocked at how dark the thoughts inside were.

Growling viciously, the boy shot a shuriken at her, grazing her shoulder painfully. Then he screamed menacingly, "Get the hell out of my head, Rae!"

Cyborg froze then, utterly speechless as he heard the familiar nickname. No one other than the Teen Titans called Raven by that nickname. No one but they even knew about it. He and Raven just continued to stare at the boy in shock. Without the mask, Cyborg hadn't been able to see it, but he was noticing all the similarities now. The spiky black hair, the muscular physique, the rest of the guy's face.

"No..." he breathed in horror. "Robin, no... How could you?!"

Switching to a very annoyed expression now, Robin smiled humorlessly at them. "What? Why so surprised, Cy? After Red X, didn't you all guess there was something darker inside of me? All it took was a little push to bring it out."

Raven's head was spinning, but something was starting to occur to her, the factor they were ignoring here. She looked more closely at the girl. Cora was it? She was looking at Robin with something like sinister pride and satisfaction. As horrible as the situation was, she was starting to feel hopeful again.

"It's that girl, isn't it, Robin? She's done something to you."

He tensed, and that was all Raven needed to confirm her suspicions. Before Robin could act in time, Raven summoned her magic, lifted Cora high into the air and thrust her against a building, knocking her out cold."

"It's okay Robin," Raven said with relief. "She can't control you anymore, so lets-"

A large meaty punch in her face stopped her in her tracks. She felt tears come to her eyes as Robin glared at her with such hate he was even terrifying. "I swear Raven, if you _ever_ attack Cora again, I'll kill you."

The words shocked Raven to her core. This couldn't be happening. Robin wouldn't. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be like this. He didn't really have it in him, did he?

"Robin! Please!" she cried.

Snarling he said, "That's not my name! Not anymore!"

"Why?" Cyborg sounded broken. "Why are you still letting that girl do this to you?"

Robin's face grew a hint of excitement. "Because it's fun, and I'm only getting started." The two titans looked at the familiar stranger incredulously. Was this really Robin?

Wanting to rub things in their faces even more, the dark haired boy smirked and continued. "See, Cora and her brother are those giant spiders we fought earlier. They found me and tricked me into drinking a drop of their blood. Now, this blood," he went on, enjoying their looks of shock, "it brings out the deepest darkest parts of you. Most of the other people at the party were pretty game to join in this citywide catastrophe, but some just sat there and complained about their issues and cried. It was really pathetic, and annoying, but still a pretty brilliant plan if I do say so myself."

Raven and Cyborg just shook their heads in disbelief. This couldn't be Robin. It just couldn't! "My point is," he continued, not giving them a chance to respond, "the blood can't bring out something that isn't there. This is the me that's been hidden. The villain hiding inside the hero, finally set free."

He looked at them in mock pity as they continued to be at a loss for words. "Anyway, don't try and stop me. Remember I know exactly how to take each of you down."

It took everything in her to speak, but as Robin walked away, Cora in his arms, Raven yelled out, "There has to be a way to reverse the effects of the blood! We'll figure it out! We'll save you!"

Robin laughed then in a way that could give even Slade a run for his money. It sent chills down Raven's spine. "I don't want to be saved. I don't want to go back to being weak, nice little Robin ever again." Just before he vanished from sight he called out, "By the way, you won't have to use your mediocre detective skills to figure out how to stop the blood! You'll find out soon enough!"

Then he was gone, leaving dead silence in his wake. Raven and Cyborg just stood there amidst the burning buildings, too stunned to move. As Raven's heart broke she decided something with utter finality. Looking Cyborg right in the eyes with a dead serious intensity, she said, "The others can't know. They can't handle it. Especially Starfire. She would never be the same. We need to figure this out on our own, and fast."

Blinking away tears of his own, Cyborg nodded. As mad and hurt as he was because of Robin, he wouldn't wish those feelings on Beast Boy or Starfire for a second. It could honestly tear the team apart, and Jump City needed the Teen Titans now more than ever. With their leader on the other side of the fight, it was going to be one tough battle. To save Robin and this city from whatever he had planned, they needed to be at full strength, and they needed to act fast. Otherwise, Robin could make a mistake he'd never come back from, spider blood or not.


End file.
